Le sauvetage de Faegwen
by Kitreilia
Summary: Partie 2 de la série de la demielfe. 4 ans après Complot à Mirkwood. Série en réécriture. Histoire conséquemment sur hiatus.
1. Prologue

Je suis de retour! C'est merveilleux! Avec une nouvelle aventure de Kit et Ilf. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi.

PROLOGUE

"Tu vois cet Easterling là bas ? C'est lui."

"Et il faut que je fasse… quoi exactement ?"

"C'est très simple. J'ai eu un contrat sur sa tête. Le problème, c'est qu'il me serait quasiment impossible de l'approcher. Toi, par contre, avec ta… technique particulière, tu y arriverais sans doutes et tu dois l'éliminer."

"Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi je fais ça."

"Parce que ça te rapportera la moitié de la paye et que, de toutes façons, tu me dois la vie. En plus, je croyais que tu aimais éliminer les hommes."

"De fait, un mâle de moins en ce monde, ça ne peut faire que du bien. Très bien, je le ferai, _Argawaen_."

"Ne m'appelle jamais ainsi !"

"Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas ainsi que te surnommait la petite demi-elfe ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Kitreilia ?"

"Oui, elle s'appelait Kitreilia et oui, elle m'appelait ainsi, mais, elle, elle aimait vivre dangereusement."

"Tu te crois dangereux ?"

Vous l'avez sans doutes deviné, les deux personnes qui discute dans les lignes précédentes sont Ilfmorn et Faegwen. Ils étaient dans une taverne surpeuplée de la petite ville perdue de Rinevac. L'homme dont ils planifiaient l'assassinat était le chef d'un groupe de nomades orientaux. Étonnement jeune pour occuper un tel poste, il dirigeait par la peur, mais, malgré tout, il tomba dans le piège de Faegwen. Vous avez peut-être oublié les méthodes de Faegwen. Je vais donc essayer de vous les résumer de la façon la moins malséante possible. Comme elle dit elle-même, elle agit comme une mante religieuse, ce qui veut dire qu'elle… Ah pis f les grands mots ! Elle couche avec, et, après, elle les tut. (Pour reprendre la phrase exacte de ma coauteure.) Je ne vous donnerai pas les détails de cette nuit là, mais Faegwen ne parvint pas à tuer sa proie. En effet, le jeune homme connaissait sa réputation(et donc s'y attendait) et réussit à la maîtriser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

D'accord, c'est court. En plus ça ne dit pas grand chose. Ouais, bon, rien n'est parfait. R&R SVP


	2. La demande d'aide

Youppi! Kit et Ilf sont de retour.

CHAPITRE 1 : LA DEMANDE D'AIDE

Après l'histoire du complot(voir «Complot à Mirkwood»), plusieurs années plus tôt, Kitreilia était repartie voyager un peu partout. Ce jour là, par une étrange coïncidence, elle se trouvait à Rinevac. Elle entra dans seule et unique taverne de la «ville»(C'est pour ça qu'elle était surpeuplée la veille.) et devinez qui elle vit. Eh oui ! Notre ami Ilfmorn. Celui-ci avait rendez-vous avec sa demi-sœur pour qu'elle lui apporte la preuve de la mort de sa cible. Contrairement à ses habitu-des, Faegwen avait une heure de retard et Ilfmorn commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Avec son entrain et son sans-gêne habituels, la demi-elfe alla naturellement s'asseoir à la table du Noldo.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Gronda ce dernier qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de si terrible pour que tout lui tombe dessus en même temps, N'es-tu pas sensé être à Mirkwood ?"

"À Mirkwood ? J'en suis partie il y a longtemps. Maximum un mois après toi. Je ne reste jamais longtemps à la même place."

"Ce n'est pas que je veuille être grossier…"

"Tu l'es tout le temps, ça doit pas te stresser tant que ça," le coupa la demi-elfe.

"Cela te dérangerait vraiment de me laisser parler sans m'interrompre ?"

"Oui"

"Ce que je disais, c'est que j'attends quelqu'un alors…"

"Qui ? Faegwen ? Tu risque d'attendre longtemps."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il y a un groupe d'Easterlings qui est parti ce matin, à peu près en même temps que je suis arrivée, et je ne peux être sure de rien, mais il m'a semblé que Faegwen était avec eux. Il m'étonnerait que ce soit de son plein gré."

"Morë udün," jura Ilfmorn

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" S'exaspéra Kitreilia, Je voudrais le savoir, moi.

"(soupir) Faegwen devait tuer le chef des orientaux, mais, d'après tes dires, il semble qu'elle ait échoué et qu'elle se soit fait capturer. C'est assez clair pour toi."

"Tout à fait. Je ne suis pas stupide, _moi_. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Vas-tu la sauver ou la laisser tomber ?"

"Je devrai la sauver. De toute façon, l'oriental, c'était _mon_ contrat."

"Quoi ? Tu faisais faire ton travail par ta sœur !"

"Quand on a la chance d'avoir une sœur dont le principal intérêt dans la vie est de tuer les hommes, on peut bien en profiter".

"Ça confirme ce que j'ai toujours dis de toi, "conclut Kitreilia, "Tu es un _lâche_."

"Là n'est pas la question !"

"Elle est où alors ?"

"C'est que… (Ilfmorn parut mener une féroce lutte intérieure.) C'est que je ne peux pas la sauver et que j'ai besoin de ton aide". débita-t-il finalement d'une seule traite.

Kitreilia le regarda un moment, les yeux ronds.

"Quoi ? "Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

"Ne m'oblige pas à répéter. Une fois, c'est déjà difficile".

_"Toi_, tu me demande de t'aider ?"

"Oui"

"Est-ce-que tu te souvient que tu as essayé de me tuer plus qu'une fois ?"

"Je me souviens."

"Et que tu as juré de me tuer à la première occasion ?"

"Je remettrai à plus tard."

"Et que tu n'as pas arrêter de t'en prendre à mes amis ? (Ilfmorn se contenta d'un demi-sourire.) Et que tu as fait accuser les jumeaux d'un meurtre que _tu_ avais commis ?"

"Cela ne compte pas, c'était mon travail."

"Finalement, te rends-tu compte que, à cause de toi, il y a un pauvre garde mirkwoodien appelé Mapalon qui a eu les cheveux_ rasés_ ?"

"C'était une bonne idée n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Si on veut," soupira la demi-elfe," Donne-moi juste une bonne raison de t'aider."

"…"

"C'est ce que je pensais. Entendu, je vais te donner un coup de main."

"Hein !"

"Oui. Je suis la spécialiste des cas désespérés et des actions irraisonnées. On devra affronter, à deux, toute une bande d'Easterlings. Si _ça_ ce n'est pas un cas désespéré… Et tu n'as pu me donner aucune raison de t'aider. Je n'ai pas de raisons de faire ça et nos chances de réussite sont presque nulles. Quoi demander de plus ?"

"Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à te comprendre."

"C'est normal, tu es un gars. Tu n'as pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour me comprendre."

"Tu ne pourrais pas laisser tomber ce genre de commentaires jusqu'à ce qu'on ait sauvé Faegwen ?"

"Non, "répondit simplement la demi-elfe en se penchant vers lui et en battant des cils d'une manière que Kelusindy elle-même n'aurait pas reniée.

"Je crois que le voyage sera très long," soupira Ilfmorn.


	3. Torture et aveux

Allô! Voilà mon chap! Ne vous en faite pas, je ne vous ai pas laissez tomber aussi peu nombreux que vous soyez, il y a juste eu quelque petits problèmes. Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : TORTURE ET AVEUX

Les Easterlings s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. Ils avaient dressé des tentes et attaché Faegwen a un sapin aux rares branches maigres et tordues. Une pluie drue et abondante s'abattit sur le camp.

"Alors madame la "grande tueuse", se moqua une voix masculine non identifiée, Tu t'amuse bien dehors ?"

"Et toi, bâtard de bouc, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que des commentaires comme ça pourrait te valoir quand je me libèrerai ?"

Étant donné que c'était un homme(et, donc, un imbécile), l'oriental ne trouva rien à répondre et le silence ne fut plus rompu que par le crépitement de la pluie. Le lendemain matin, après de longues heures, le beau temps revint. Le chef des nomades sortit et toisa un moment sa captive de ses magnifiques yeux noirs, typique de son peuple.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'impatienta l'elfe, Tu veux mon portrait ?"

"Pas besoins, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. On va avoir une petite discussion, toi et moi, et, après, si tu ne me dis pas tout ce que je veux savoir, même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus."

Vers le milieux de l'après-midi, on aurait dit que Faegwen avait la peau d'un étrange rouge-brun tant elle était couverte de sang.

"Dis-moi, questionna son tortionnaire, Y a t'il quelqu'un qui risquerait de venir à ta rescousse ? Quelqu'un qui t'aurait envoyé pour me tuer ? À moins que tu n'ais décidé seule de le faire ?"

_"OUI_, craqua-t-elle, oui il y a quelqu'un qui m'a envoyé pour te tuer."

"C'est bien. On avance. Qui est-ce ?"

"Mon demi-frère, Ilmorn."

"De mieux en mieux. Parle-moi de ce demi-frère. ( La Noldo garda un silence obstiné.) Non ? Allons Faegwen, continua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en faisant tourner sa dague entre ses doigts d'un geste nonchalant, tu pourrais te montrer plus coopérative. Peut-être as-tu besoin d'être un peu plus… motivée."

Tenaillée par la peur et la douleur, l'elfe lui dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sur Ilfmorn.

L'Easterling envoya quelques-uns de ses hommes tendre une embuscade sur le chemin le plus probable de la venue du Noldo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"On devrait passer par-là, dit Ilfmorn en indiquant un chemin sur une carte rudimentaire."

"T'es malade ! Je suis sure que c'est ce qu'ils ont prévu. Ils nous ont sûrement tendu un piège."

"Comment pourraient-ils savoir que nous sommes à leur poursuite ? De toute façon, c'est le plus court chemin."

"N'importe qui peut avouer n'importe quoi sous la torture. Tu devrais me laisser décider de notre route."

"Quoi ? Dingue comme je te connais, tu nous feras tuer tous les deux. De toute façon, je suis le plus expérimenté. Tu étais encore dans tes langes, si toutefois tu étais née, lorsque j'ai commencé à voyager."

"Tu es sûr ? J'ai quand même 1504 ans."

"J'avais 2000 ans lors que j'ai tué sous contrat pour la première fois. C'était donc l'année de ta naissance."

"C'est bien, dit Kitreilia d'un ton désintéressé, Qui était-ce ?"

"Un grand elfe sylvestre blond qui avait commis l'indignité d'épouser une humaine. J'aurais voulu la tuer aussi, mais elle a réussit à fuir et, comme elle était enceinte, ça fait un sang-mêlé de plus. Je dois quand même admettre que je n'étais qu'un débutant."

En entendant la description de la première victime du tueur, la demi-elfe releva brusquement la tête, soudainement suspendue aux lèvres de son compagnon.

"Une minute, intervint-elle en décidant de faire l'impasse sur les commentaire de son partenaire au sujet des demi-elfes, l'elfe avait-il des yeux vert ? Et la femme, était-elle petite ? brune ? Une Dorwinadan ?"

"Je crois, oui, répondit Ilfmorn en haussant les épaules, en quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?"

"Ça m'intéresse en cela que, si tu avais tué la femme, tu n'aurais pas à me supporter aujourd'hui."

" Quoi!C'était tes parents ?"

"On peut pas dire que tu comprends très vite, mais, euh… Puis-je te poser une question ?"

"Tu peux toujours la _poser _."

"Comment s'appelait mon père?"

"Tu l'ignore?" s'exclama le Noldo d'un air un peu méprisant.

"Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Comment s'appelait-il? Et ma mère?"

"Du calme, Meoiwen. Ils se nommaient Calahen et Adrialle."

"Adrialle, murmura la demi-elfe, et Calahen. Je m'appelle Kitreilia Calaheniel. (Elle releva vers lui un visage à la fois curieux et furieux) Qui avait commandité ce meurtre?"

"Ton grand-père maternel, lança Ilfmorn avec un rire mauvais, Ta mère avait du fuir pour épouser ton père contre la volonté du sien et le vieux n'avait pas accepté que sa fille le "trahisse" ainsi."

La jeune femme sentit monter en elle des envies de meurtre et elle n'était pas certaine si c'était contre le salaud qui avait fait assassiner ses parents pour une simple fierté blessée ou contre Ilfmorn qui riait de tout cela.

"Enfin, dit-elle en se reprenant, revenons à notre premier sujet. Je devrais choisir la route à suivre parce que ceux que nous poursuivons ont plus de chance de penser comme toi que comme moi. Ceci étant dit, nous pouvons prendre ton chemin. S'ils nous attaquent, ça fera toujours de l'action."

"Il n'y aura aucune action. Ces stupides humains seront pris comme des lapin."

"Un tantinet xénophobe à ce que je vois. Fait attention à ne pas commettre la pire des erreurs en temps de guerre. Oh, et puis, ce sera rigolo d'affronter les Easterlings."

"Pourquoi suis-je pris avec _elle_ comme alliée?" demanda le tueur au ciel qui ne daigna pas répondre.

"Parce que tu as _demandé_ mon aide."

"Si tu savais comme je le regrette"

* * *

Et une autre partie de la passionnante histoire de Kit d'écrite. Maintenant que j'ai mentionné ses parents, si ça intéresse quelqu'un d'en savoir plus sur eux, je vais publier leur histoire: "De l'amour à la mort" Mais attantion, c'est plutôt "Mary-Sue" par moment.

Oh, Christie, thanks for your comments and your french is really not so bad. Your only problem is with the masculine/feminine concept: you talk of yourself as if you were a boy.


	4. L'embuscade

CHAPITRE 3 : L'EMBUSCADE

Ayant choisi le chemin déterminé par Ilfmorn, les alliés de fortune, suivant la piste des nomades, arrivèrent en plein désert. Au détour d'un chemin, une demi-douzaine d'Easterlings jaillirent des trous qui sont dans le sol. Ils attaquèrent Kitreilia et Ilfmorn, certain d'avoir l'avantage. À six contre deux, il est vrai que les chiffres sont plus qu'éloquents.(pauvres petits Easterlings !).

Quelques minutes plus tard, les dépouille de cinq des orientaux gisaient dans les sables du désert. La demie-elfe et le Noldo, décidèrent d'un commun accord(surprenant), de les laisser où ils étaient tombés. Lui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, elle, parce que, comme elle disait,"il faut bien laisser de la nourriture aux pauvres petits vautours". Seul le sixième attaquant réussit à s'enfuir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revenu au camps, le rescapé dut faire son rapport à son chef et lui expliquer pourquoi la mission avait échoué.

"S'il avait été seul, comme prévu, nous aurions réussit, mais il y avait la fille…"

"Quelle fille? À quoi ressemblait-elle?"

"À peu près de cette taille, répondit-il en indiquant la hauteur de ses épaules, longs cheveux noirs, yeux verts, l'air très jeune. Elle n'a pas cesser de parler durant l'affrontement."

"À _six_, vous n'avez pas réussit à vaincre _deux_ personnes dont une fille, très petite et très jeune, d'après toi? Demanda le chef d'un air incrédule"

L'autre Easterling ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse produire un son, l'épée de son dirigeant lui trancha la gorge.

"Je n'ai que faire des incapables", conclut ce dernier en décochant un coup de pied au cadavre encore chaud de sa victime avant de nettoyer sa lame souillée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faegwen était de nouveau ligotée à un arbre, mais, dans le désert, il n'y en a pas une grande variété. Elle était donc attachée à un cactus dont les épines s'enfonçaient cruellement dans sa chair. Son geôlier vint la voir.

"Encore un problème? "S'enquit l'elfe qui, malgré la douleur, trouvait encore la force d'être sarcastique.

"D'une certaine façon. Tu ne m'avais pas parler de la fille."

"Une _fille!_? Quelle fille?"

"Elle voyage avec ton frère. Une petite noiraude aux yeux verts, très jeune et qui parle sans arrêt. Ça ne te dit rien?"

"Kitreilia!"

"Ah! Tu la connais donc. Vas-tu me dire de qui il s'agit? Où as-tu besoin de… motivation?"

"Laisse tomber la "motivation". Je peux te dire tout ce que je sais à son sujet. Ça ne changera rien puisque je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'une fois et que je ne connais presque rien d'elle."

"Presque rien, c'est déjà mieux que rien du tout."

"Elle s'appelle Kitreilia, c'est une demi-elfe, certaines personne la surnom-ment Meoiwen et d'autre l'intouchable, elle accepte de bonne grâce de se faire traiter de folle, Ilfmorn la hait à mort et son grand plaisir à elle, c'est de l'insulter. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment ils peuvent travailler ensemble."

"Pourquoi ton demi-frère la déteste-t-il?"

"Je n'en sais fichtre rien."

'Très bien, se dit l'Easterling à lui-même, On verra ce qui va se passer d'après ce qu'elle dit, Ces deux là ne tarderont pas à se battre entre eux.'


	5. Note

Oh mon Dieu! Je n'ai que ça de publier de puis le temps! J'suis cheap. Anyway. Juste pour dire que cette histoire serasur hiatus (plus que d'habitude) pour un moment. J'ai commencer une réécriture complète de la série. J'ai débuter cette série il y a presque 3 ans déjà et il y a des passages qui me font grincer des dents. Donc, pour l'instant, je suis en train de faire la première, Complot à Mirkwood, et je me met sur celle-ci dès que j'ai fini. Et je promet d'essayer d'updater plus vite.

Amitié

Kitreilia


End file.
